Rogue Boots-King
Rogue Boots-King is the daughter of Mew Boots and Willy King. She inherits her father's destiny, of having no destiny at all, so she kind of has to be a neutral like her twin, though he chose to be a neutral, she didn't. Appearance Rogue has her father's dark hair she wears over her ears in a shaggy, windblown mane. Her eyes are her mother's cat like green ones. And although she finds this completely unfair, Flynn has the Puss in Boots destiny, and she gets her mother's cat ears. Though her's are dark like her hair and she always wears her hair over them so no one will notice. She wears a brown turtleneck and matching short skirt. She has a cheetah print sash looped over her left shoulder and tied in the back. She has black leggings, and black boots with a orange paw print on the side. Around her waist is a brown leather scabbard with a shiny silver sword with a golden handle in it. There's a small silver paw print on the handle. Personality Rogue befits her name, which Willy picked out. She's a sword-fighting, swashbuckling, well, rogue for lack of a better term. She loves to steal, and will fight you if you even think about making fun of her or anyone close to her, even Flynn. Rogue is a Daddy's girl. Flynn was a big disappointment to Willy, so when Rogue turned out to be like him, he was over the moon, and now always takes Rogue's side in an argument with Flynn. Rogue also finds this unfair, but she's also affected by catnip, something her brother finds hilarious and videotaped it for blackmail. While she wants people to believe she's fearless, she does have one major fear. Storms. You can blame her mother for her cattish tendencies. Although it positively drives her crazy that the only cattish tendency Flynn has is the fact that he likes to nap in random places. And he purrs. Friends Tara King Best Friends Forever After don't have to be the same. Such is the case of these two cousins. Tara is meek and dreamy, while Rogue only cares about stealing and swordplay, but those two are inseperable. Enemies TBA Family Father: Willy King Willy absolutely adores Rogue, and like him, she isn't a vegetarian, so he's glad he has someone on his side during meal time debacles with his wife. Mother: Mew Boots Those two don't understand each other. The only thing they have in common besides the cat features and cat weaknesses, is their love of fencing and swordfight. Twin Brother: Flynn Boots-King Oh boy, those two are complete and absolute opposites. However there's no chance you can make fun or bully Flynn without Rogue appearing within two seconds. Romance The only interest Rogue has about Romance is arm-wrestling every girl Flynn says he's got a crush on. if she can find one that actually can beat her at arm wrestling, then she would let her brother date her, and focus on her own love life, (or lack thereof) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:The Nutcracker